


End of the world?

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America
Genre: A few flashbacks, Bucky has short hair, Fallout 4 AU, Guns, Hydra, M/M, Raiders, SHEILD, Super Mutants, etc. - Freeform, feral ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Before the bombs fell Bucky had a hard life. Bucky has a baby boy and in a abusive relationship.  But now Bucky has woken up 210 years later and finds his baby boy missing. Bucky will do anything to get him back, but when Bucky gets captured and a group saves him, they won't leave him alone, especially a certian alpha. But when Bucky learns to turst the group, Bucky finds that he needs them in order to get his baby boy back. Bucky might just learn how to trust and love an alpha.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, just to tell you now that it will be different from the game of Fallout 4. Like honestly, I was playing my game and the idea just hits me. What happenes if Steve and Bucky are stuck in this? My identical twin sister lovss the idea and encouraged me to write it. So if it weren't for her, I would have never written this!   
> Please Enjoy!
> 
> Now there will be flashbacks of this and I hope you don't mind it!

Bucky puts the razor down and stares into the mirror. Bucky looks at himself but then sighs. Bucky walks into the kitchen. "Hello Mr. Rumlow! Your coffee is done at the right temperature. " A robot handler says and hands a coffee pot to Bucky. Bucky smiles and takes it. "Thank you Codsworth and please call me James or Bucky." Bucky says and pours the coffee into his mug. Just then Brock came into the kitchen. "Bucky is such a stupid nickname." Brock says and Bucky grits his teeth. Bucky looks down and sips at his coffee his good mood had suddenly turned sour.

Just then there was a baby cry. "I got him." Bucky says quietly. Bucky opens the door and smiles at his baby boy. "Hey Micheal. What's wrong? You miss mommy?" Bucky says and plays with him. Bucky smiles when Micheal grabs Bucky's finger. "You are growing every day. I can't wait to see you grow up." Bucky whispers with tars filling his eyes. "James! Get the god damn door!" Brock yells and Bucky closes his eyes. "Coming! " Bucky yells and goes to the front door. Bucky opens the door. There was a man with a full dress suit and a clipboard in his hands.

"Good morning." Says the man. Bucky hesitates and sighs. "Good morning." Bucky says. "I just wanted to say that you have been accepted into the nearest vault. Vault 111." The man says. Bucky was confused. "Umm, is there enough room for my family?" Bucky asks. "Yes there is lots of room, now I just need your name and everything is set." The man says. Bucky says. "James Buchanan Ba- Rumlow." Bucky says quickly. The man writes it down and nods. "Thank you, have a nice day." The man says and Bucky closes the door. "What did he want?" Brock asks. Bucky looks at him. "He just told me that we were accepted in Vault 111." Bucky says.

Brock grumbles and the Micheal starts to cry again. "Go." Brock grunts and Bucky quickly goes to the baby's room. "Hey Micheal." Bucky soothes and rubs his tummy. Micheal calms down almost immediately, sensing that his mother was nearby and was soothed. Brock walks in. "How is my son?" Brock says and Bucky grits his teeth. Bucky spins the moblie above his crib. "So how about we go out tonight?" Brock says smugly. Before Bucky could reply, Codsworth says something. "Mr. Rumlow! You must come see this!" The robot yells and Brock turns around. Brock picks Micheal up and Bucky stares. "Please don't hurt him, he is only a baby." Bucky says.

Brock grunts. "No, you're getting the beating tonight." Brock sneers and Buck looks down. Bucky was going to leave Brock, but he couldn't after he found out that he was pregnant. Omegas can't get jobs and needed their alphas to take care of them if the omegas get pregnant. Brock strides out of the room with Micheal and Bucky quickly follows. The television was on.

"Oh my god." Bucky whispers. The television was saying that the bombs were droping now and to get to the nearest vault. "Come on! We need to get to the vault!" Brock growls and the family runs out. Once they get there they were stopped by soldiers. "We are on the list!" Brock demanded. The man looks at the list and nods. "Alright, follow me!" Says a another soldier. Bucky follows him. "Stand on the platform!" He yells and the trio stands in the middle. Once the platform starts to lower the first bomb dropped.

Once they stopped at the bottom they all got off the platform. "Please come and grab your vault jumpsuit." Says a female and Bucky grabbed his. "Thank you, ummm where do we go now." Bucky asks. "Just folllow the doctor here." The female says. The doctor smiles. "Alright you three, follow me." The doctor says and they follow him. Bucky puts his jumpsuit on and stop in front of this thing. "Whenever your ready just lay in there." The doctor says. Bucky looks at it confused. Brock walks over and hisses into his ear. "They boy is staying with me." And he walks to his.

Bucky takes a deep breath and lays down. The lid closes and Bucky was focusing on keeping his breathing calm. But then it starts to get cold and he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky hears something and tries to open his eyes, but he couldn't. Slowly Bucky manages to open his eyes but they were slow. Bucky sees someone open the cryogenic machine. Brock coughs. "Easy there, I just want the baby. " A man says and Brock refused. "Your not allowed to have my son." Brock snarled. The man who was holding the gun pulls the trigger. Brock head snaps back and he slumps back. Another woman that was there took the baby out of the Brock's dead arms. "At least we have the omega." She commented and ths man nods. "Yes, the omega is our back up." The man says and they both walk off. Bucky tried to fight the tirednss, but his eyes close and he falls back to sleep. 

Bucky's eyes snap open and he takes in a deep breath. Bucky coughs harshly and shivers. Jesus he was cold, no freezing. Bucky pushes the door and hits it. "Let me out!" Bucky says roughly. God knows how long it has past. Days, weeks, years, Bucky didn't know. The lid opens and Bucky falls onto his hands and knees and coughs again. Bucky was gasping for breath and Bucky stumbles to his feet. If Bucky was right he saw a man and a woman take his child. His baby boy. Bucky stumbles over to the machine and pulls a lever. It opens. Bucky holds back the tears when he saw that he was right. Bucky stares at Brock's dead body. "Good riddance. " Bucky snarls and slowly walks away. 

Bucky looks around. Bucky walks through the empty halls. Where was everybody? "Hello, anybody there?" Bucky calls out. Nothing, just silence. Bucky shivers again and he wraps his arms around himself. Bucky sees another door and walks through it. Oh my god, what the hell is that? Bucky stares at it. Is that a bug? It looks like a rad roach, but look at the size of it. Bucky watches the bug jump off the wall and starts running towards Bucky. "Oh shit!" Bucky yells and scrambles back. Bucky sees a wrench and makes a grab for it. Just as the rad roach jumps Bucky swings the wrench. Bullseye! It hit the roach and it went smack into the wall. Bucky inched towards it and pokes it with the wrench. Bucky sighs out in relief when Bucky finds out that it was a dead bug. 

"Rad roaches, you have got to be kidding me." Bucky mutters. Bucky continues walking to find himself in the main entrance of the vault. Bucky steps on something and looks down. "Gah fuck!" Bucky yelps. There was a skeleton in a doctors outfit on it. "Where is everybody?" Bucky asks again. Or are they all dead? Bucky didn't like it here any more and wanted to get out of there. Bucky looks closer and sees a gun on the desk to the right. Buck grabs it and puts the holster around his thigh and puts the gun in. Bucky grabs what ammo he can find and finds a soulder bag and puts the bag around his neck. Bucky continues searching. God knows what it's like out there and Bucky wanted to prepare himself if the outcome was awful. 

Bucky walks to the skeleton at the main controls device that opens the vault door. Bucky sees something on his wrist and grabs it. Bucky had searched these vaults up before Bucky had to go in there and took a closer look at it. It was a pipboy. Bucky remembers reading about it and puts it on his wrist. Bucky takes a closer look at the device that opens the main door. Bucky turns on the pipboy and plugs it into the main device. The lid opens and Bucky unplugs the thing and presses the button. The alarm rings and Bucky takes his pistol out. Once the door finishes opening Bucky puts the gun back and walks through and down the stairs. Once Bucky stands in the middle of the platform that is actually a elevator and it rises up. The main doors opens and the sunlight shines through. Not seeing the sun for god knows how long, puts his hand up to block the sun htting his eyes. Once it stops and Bucky's vision clears Bucky gasps as he looks around. 

Everything was dead and falling apart. Bucky walks off and looks inside the trailers and picks up what looks to be a bottle cap and shrugs and puts it into his bag. Bucky finds food. Bucky sits down and eats a little bit. Bucky looks around for water but no such luck. Bucky packs the rest of his food away and starts walking home. Home. Bucky wonders what happened to it and how it will look like. Once Bucky actually steps into Sanctuary, his home town, he looks around. Some houses were still standing but some of them as completely collapsed. Bucky looks down the roads to see destroyed cars and sees a robot? A robot in front of his house. Wait that can't be, can it? "Codsworth!?" Bucky says when he gets close enough.

"Ahh James, it's so good to see you again! I didn't know how long it was going to be when you come back. Now where is Micheal?" Codsworth asks. Bucky heart breaks. "These people took him. Micheal was kidnapped." Bucky says weakly. Codsworth looks at Bucky. "Well, what about Mr. Rumlow?" The robot asks. "He's dead." Bucky says. Codsworth looks sad. "Well, maybe you are hungry, like it has been 200 years." Codsworth says and Bucky jerks. "It's been 200 years!?" Bucky asks shocked. "Well, actually about 210 years." The robot says. Bucky puts his hand onto his head. Bucky is 210 years old. 210 years have passed. Bucky feels like he is going to pass out. "Now you look hungry, maybe a little bit of food will help you." Codsworth says. "What food? Okay." Bucky says. The robot goes into the house and Bucky follows. 

Mostly everything was destroyed, but there were a few things that were in decent shape. "Here you go! Now what about we go searching the neighbour hood?" Codsworth asks and Bucky takes the food. "Yeah, might be a good idea." Bucky says and Codsworth floats off with Bucky following. After they have checked all the houses Bucky sighs and puts his gun away. Bucky was glad now that he was in the army for three years. "We did our best." Bucky says. "They are gone, really gone. But sir, they are my family too." Codsworth says and Bucky feels bad for him. "Have you tried Concord yet?" The robot says. "Concord?" Bucky says confused. "Yes the next town, remember the way? You cross the bridge and pass the Red Rocket station and you should be there." Codsworth says and Bucky nods. "Thank you Codsworth, I will find Micheal, I promise." Bucky says and walks off.

Before Bucky actually left Sanctuary, he searched all the houses. Bucky couldn't help but feel guilty for stealing his friends things, but Bucky needs it in order to survive. Bucky crosses the bridge and steals the leather armor suit off a dead man and Bucky puts it on. The perfect size. Bucky walks to the Red Rocket and sees a dog. The dog runs up to him and Bucky knelt down to pet him. "Hey boy, you got an owner?" Bucky asks and the dog whines. Bucky giggles. "Okay, you can come with me." Bucky says and the dog barks happily. Bucky continues walking with his gun in his hand and Dogmeat growls. Bucky crouches down and looks around for enemies. Bucky sees nothing. "Alright, let's go." Bucky whispers and Dogmeat trails forward with Bucky slowly walking behind him. Just then a group of people stands around him and aims their guns at Bucky. Bucky sighs and puts the gun onto the ground and puts his hands up.

Bucky was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets different.

Bucky raises his hands and Dogmeat pulls his ears back against his head. "Shut up you stupid mutt!" Yells a guy and kicks Dogmeat. Dogmeat yelps and Bucky stands in front of his dog. "You leave my dog alone!" Bucky hisses and the guy smirks. "Do you even know who we are?" The guy asks. Bucky honestly didn't know who they are. "No, who are you guys?" Bucky asks. The group laughs. "What were you living under a rock?" The guy asks. Bucky stayed quiet. "Well, we are raiders, we steal, we kill, and have fun!" The guy says and shot three bullets into the air making Bucky jump. 

The rest of the raiders cheer. "Hey boss! Look what we have here?" One of them says and grabs Bucky's left arm. Bucky tries to jerk his arm away, but one of them aims at Dogmeat. "Think of your choices boy or we will kill your dog." The raider says and Bucky freezes. Dogmeat is Bucky's only friend at the moment and even though Bucky had spend just a few minutes with the dog. Bucky fell in love with the animal. "That's a pip boy! So you were living under a rock! What vault?" Says one of the raiders and Bucky squeaks when one of them pulls a long blade out. Bucky was going to die. 

"Alright, he might be some value." Says the boss and grabs Bucky's arms and ties them with rope behind Bucky's back. When they finishes the boss takss a closer look at Bucky. "He is an omega, I can smell it. Say one of the Raiders. "He will be even more of vaule, omegas are hard to find these days. Boys we are going to be rich!" Yells the boss and they all cheer loudly again. One of the raiders pushes Bucky forward. "Start walking." Barks the guy and Bucky looks over at Dogmeat. "Get out of here you stupid mutt!" Yells one of them and kicks the dog away. Dogmeat looks at Bucky and nods and runs off. "I said leave my dog alone!" Bucky says and the boss smacks Bucky across his face. Bucky squeaks and fights the tears away. "Shut him up." Says the boss and the raider grabs the duct tape and puts it across his mouth. 

"Now if you try to escape, you won't like the consequences. " The boss growls into Bucky's ear and Bucky catches his scent. The boss was an alpha. Bucky looks down and starts walking forward when they push him forward again. Bucky just hopes that Dogmeat will find some help. Or leave Bucky to his misery. Bucky hopes that the dog didn't abandon him. 

{--------------------}

It has been 8 hours since Bucky was capture and Bucky was hurting. Bucky was hungry, thirsty, and tired. The leader of the raiders stops and looks around. "We can sleep here for the night." He says and Bucky breaths out in relief. As they set up fr the night, the boss grabs Bucky and puts a collar around his neck with a chain attached to it. Bucky stares at him with wide eyes. The boss ties the chain around a tree and kicks Bucky by the back of his knees and Bucky jerks to the ground. He kneels to the ground. "You stay here, you hear me?" He growls and Bucky nods. 

The fire was still going, but everyone was asleep. Bucky pulls on the chains and whines softly. Just then Bucky hears a twig snap and Bucky whips his head towars the sound. There was a woman with fiery red hair and striking green eyes and she puts a finger on her lips. She sneaks towards him and checks the chains. "Hi, my name is Natasha. Do you by any chance own a German Shepard?" She asks and Bucky nods frantically. Dogmeat saved him! He was going to be free. "Okay, just hold on one minute." She says and Bucky nods. She walks away and disappears. Bucky tugs softly against the chains and huffs out in fustration. 

Dogmeat runs to Bucky and licks him on the face. Bucky leans into the dog and puts his face onto Dogmeat's soft fur. Bucky tugs softly against the chains again and Dogmeat licks Bucky's cut wrists. The handcuffs have been rubbing against Bucky's wrist because they were so tight and cut his wrists making them all bloody. Bucky winces and Dogmeat sits down beside Bucky panting. One of the raiders groans and sits up. Dogmeat hides real fast. "You still awake omega?" Says the raider and Bucky looks down. The rader stands up and forcefully grabs Bucky's chin, jerking his head up. "You know, maybe you should just stay with us and be our slut. You know a good fucking whore." The man says and Bucky shakes his head. The man kneels down and grunts in his ear. "I don't know about you but that sounds really good right now, what about we take a walk." The raider says and trails his hand up and down Bucky's leg and cups his cheek. Bucky leans away from his touch trying to get far away from him as possible.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." The man growls and lifts Bucky's shirt up and Bucky scrambles and presses himself against the tree. Bucky fights the tears that want to be free and a single tear rolls down his cheek. "Awww it's okay, I won't hurt you much." He says and inches towards him. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and suddenly the man lets out a loud howl of pain. Bucky eyes snap open and sees that Dogmeat has bitten the man arm. Dogmeat growls loudly and the rest of the raiders wake up. "it's that damn dog again!" Yells one of them and the raiders were surronded by six people. "Kill them! Don't let the omega escape!" Yells the raider boss and they all pull the trigger. Bucky whines and Dogmeat was in front of him growling. 

Little by little, all the raiders were dead and a man with blond hair and blue eyes walk towards him. He was an alpha, Bucky could smell him. Bucky scrambles as far as the chains would let him. He was captured and now they were either going to sell him or rape him. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." The man says gently and puts his hands up. Bucky was breathing deeply and fast. How was Bucky supposed to trust this guy. Bucky whimpers and the collar around his neck was too tight. Before the gunfire, the raider that was going to fuck him as tighten the collar to a chocking hold and Bucky couldn't breath. Bucky whines again and pulls at the collar. "Let me help you." He says again even softer and Bucky stares at him wincing when he moved too fast. 

The man slowly reaches and undos the chain and collar around his neck. Bucky breaths in deeply and tries to regain his breath back. Then he undos the handcuffs and slowly peels the duct tape off his mouth. "There we go." He says and Bucky rubs his wrist. "I wouldn't do that, it will get more sore." Speaks up a man with glasses and curly brown hair. Bucky slowly puts his hands down. "Thank you, you're not going to kill me right?" Bucky asks, his voice rough. "No, my name is Steve Rogers." Steve says. Steve motions and a guy with sandy blond hair hands him a water bottle. "Here drink this, it will help your throat. " Steve says and Bucky carefully takes a sip of water. 

"Thank you." Bucky says, his voice much clearer now. Steve nods. "Your welcome." Steve says. Bucky looks around feeling a little bit scared. Dogmeat senses this and leans into Bucky, butting his head against Bucky's shoulder. "What is your name?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at him. "James Barnes, but my used to friends call me Bucky." Bucky says quietly. Steve looks at him confused and sees his pip boy. "Your a vault dweller?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. "What vault?" Natasha asks. "Vault 111." Bucky says clearing his throat. The man with a goatee looked confused. "Why haven't we discovered that one yet?" He asks. Steve perks up. "That is Tony, Bruce, our medic, Clint, and you know Natasha." Steve says. Bucky nods then looks at Tony. 

"Vault 111 is in Sanctuary, my home town. I was frozen." Bucky says. Tony eyes brighten but then darkened. "You were frozen? Wait does that mean-" Tony says and Bucky cuts in. "That I was frozen since the bombs dropped, so I am over 210 years old." Bucky finishes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce has wrapped up Bucky's cut up wrists. Once Bruce finishes, he puts his medical kit away. "Thank you." Bucky whispered. Bruce nods and stands up. Steve kneels down in front of Bucky. Bucky looks down and stares at the ground. "How are you doing?" Steve asks. Bucky replies, but not looking at the Steve in the eye. Bucky had learn not to look at Alphas because of his past relationship with Brock. If Bucky did, Bucky would just get beaten. Punished. "I'm fine. Can I go now?" Bucky asks. Steve leans back in surprised. "Are you sure? Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" Steve asks. Bucky refuses to look at the alpha. 

"Yes! I know how to shoot a bloody gun." Bucky defends and grabs his gun from the raider that had taken a gun. Bucky then grabs a cool looking blade and keeps that one too. "Dogmeat, come!" Bucky calls and Dogmeat runs to Bucky's side. "Where are you going?" Natasha asks. Bucky looks at her, but then smells alpha on her too and looks down. "I'm going off to find someone." Bucky says and walks off. Clint grabs Bucky's arm. Bucky knew that Clint was a beta, so he glares at him. "It's in the middle of the night, please stay until morning." Clint asks and Bucky stares at him. "Fine." Bucky says and slumps down onto a rock.

"Thank you." Steve says to Clint and Bucky huffs annoyed. Who the hell was this alpha to say what he could and couldn't do. Just because he was an omega doesn't mean that he didn't know ho to shoot a gun. Bucky is pretty good at it too! Bucky has been in the army for 3 years. Stupid alphas, nothing but jerks. "You kno I can hear you thinking, a penny for your thoughts?" Tony asks. Tony was a beta. "Yeah, stupid alphas thinking they can control omegas." Bucky grumbles and Dogmeat lays his head onto Bucky's thigh. Bucky smiles and pets Dogmeat. "I can see why you like the dog." Tony says. Bucky looks at him. "Are omegas really rare to find?" Bucky says. Tony nods. "Yeah, it's kinda sad not to see any omegas around, but wd found you! So we do know that omegas are not extinct. " Clint says sitting down beside Tony. "Yeah, but I was frozen." Bucky says.

"Alright everyone, we all should get to bed. Natasha your on the first shift, wake me up for the second half of the nght." Steve says and Bucky rolls his eyes. Once everyone was settled, Bucky layed down as far as he as allowed to go from the alphas. Bucky didn't know why, but he just can't trust alphas, not after what Brock did to him. Bucky all of a sudden misses for Micheal. His baby boy. Bucky couldn't help but be afraid of where he is now. Bucky turns onto his side, away from everyone. Bucky tries to fight the tears, but they ran down his cheeks anyway. Bucky breaths out shakily and Dogmeat cuddles into his side and Bucky hugs the dog. Dogmeat helped him feel better.

{-------------------------------------}

Bucky wakes up to Dogmeat licking Bucky's cheek. Bucky giggles softly and pushes gently at Dogmeat's head. "Hello." Steve says and Buck sits bolt right and looks away. "Hi, umm thanks but I need to go." Bucky says and grabs his gun and blade and stands up. Just when Bucky puts his bag on Bruce speaks up. "Who are you looking for?" Bucky looks at Bruce but then looks away. "My baby boy Micheal. He was taken while we were frozen." Bucky says and walks off. Everyone looks at each other then scrambles after him. Bucky groans. "Don't you have anything better to do?" Bucky asks irritated. Natasha speaks up. "Your an omega, it's tens times more dangerous for you." She says. "You stupid alphas. I can handle myself, I'm not fucking useless! " Bucky snaps and storms off hoping that they won't follow, but of course they fucking do.

Bucky glares at them if they get too close to him. "I wish they leave us alone." Bucky mutters to Dogmeat. Dogmeat barks. "You agree with me huh. " Bucky says smirking. The dog barks again. Bucky giggles softly. Just then Bucky heard footsteps to his left and he aims his gun towards that directon. Bucky sees that it's a dog? But this dog was running at him. Bucky pulls the trigger and the bullet hits it right in the head. It slumps to the ground, dead. Bucky looks around for more. "See anything Dogmeat?" Bucky asks and Dogmeat barks saying it's all clear. Bucky puts his gun away and sees Steve's group looking impressed. See he can take care of himself, Bucky thinks smirking and Dogmeat walking proudly beside the omega.

Bucky sees a town ahead and heads for it while being on alert for anything. While Bucky was walking ino town Steve and Natasha steps in front of him, blocking his path. "What the hell do gou want?" Bucky growls. Dogmeat growls at them, sensing the omega's irritated scent. "We just wanted to know, if you will join the group." Natasha asks. Bucky huffs. "You won't stop following me until I say yes, isn't it?" Bucky asks. Steve nods and Bucky groans. "Fine, but don't bother me." Bucky snarls and walks deeper into the town. Bucky honestly had no clue where to start to look for his son. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So thank you for the kudos, of course, and for the lovely comments! I really thought that not many people would read it but I was surprised! Thank you!

Bucky was walking all around town, not knowing where to start. Of course the annoying group that he had to agree that they could join was following him. "I'm going to get some more medical supplies." Bruce says and walks off. It seems like the team had so ething to do because it was just Dogmeat, himself and Steve. Bucky doesn't look at him. "Buck, why don't you look at Natasha and I?" Steve asks. Should Bucky tell the truth? Bucky didn't know. Bucky shrugs. "Is it because we are alphas?" Steve asks. Bucky had no choice but to nod at that question. "Why?" Steve asks sternly and grabs Bucky's arm. Bucky stares at him with wide eyes. "Let go of me." Bucky demands throuh gritted teeth. Steve lets him go and Bucky storms off. Natasha walks up beside Steve. "Did you find out why yet?" Natasha asks and Steve shakes his head no. 

"Well, you need to find out." Natasha says and smiles when the rest of the group joins up. Steve leads them out of town with Bucky trailing behind. Just then a woman with strawberry hair comes up to Bucky. "Excuse me? Are you a vault dweller? " She asks and Bucky nods slowly. "Fantastic! I always wanted to meet one! My name is Pepper, and I want a interview with you." She says. If Bucky could get an interview, than maybe he has a better chance of finding Micheal. "Yes, I would love to do that." Bucky says and shakes her hand. The others gave each other looks. Pepper leads the way to her office and they both sit down. "Alright blue, I am going to ask some questionsand you have to be honest." Pepper adds narrowing her eyes at him. Bucky was lost. "Blue?" Bucky says. Pepper giggles. "Please, you might not be wearing it but your pip boy of yours gives you away. " she says and Bucky smiles. "Ok, let's get started!" Bucky says and leans back against the old couch that was very squeaky. Bucky smiles nervously. 

"Ok, question number one, what vault were you from, and what was it like?" Pepper asks. Bucky looks at her. "Ummm well, I was in vault 111 in Sanctuary, my home town. And my vault used cryogenic freezing. So I was frozen since the bombs dropped. So I am officially over 210 years old." Bucky says. Pepper raises her eyebrows. "Wow! That is so cool! Anyway second question, what do you think of the world now?" Pepper asks. "Well, in this generation eveyone is trying to survive. Building settlements and everyone carrying a gun around. Sometimes it's overwhelming. " Bucky says honestly. Pepper nods. "So what are yu planning on doing now?" Pepper asks. "My baby boy was kidnapped. I don't know who took him, but I am doing everything to look for him." Bucky says. Pepper looks down. "Jesus, it must have been Hydra. Even babies are not safe." She says and continues on before Bucky could ask what that is.

"Well, from what I see, you are an omega, right?" Pepper asks and Bucky nods. Peper smiles. "Well, looks like that is all for now. Thank you so very much!" Pepper exclaims and Bucky smiles softly. "Of course." Buck says and starts for the door. "Good luck finding your son." Pepper says softly and Buck just walks out of the building.

Steve and the rest of the group had finished getting their supplies and they moved on. Bucky kinda liked the group, but Dogmeat was the best. Just as if the dog read his mind, Dogmeat rubbed his neck onto Bucky's leg. Bucky smiles again. Bucky then looked back at the group who was staring at him. "Ummm, what do you guys do?" Bucky asks, just to make sure. "Oh." Natasha said. "I do the lockpicking." Natasha says. Bucky shakes his head. He was not surprised that Natasha knew how to do that. Just then Clint pipes up. "Sadly, I am the ammo carrier."Clint says and Bucky smiled. Slowly Bucky learned who was who in the group. Tony was the hacker, Sam was the main trader, Bruce was the doctor and Steve was the leader. 

Bucky jolts awake from a nightmare of Brock beating him. Still feeling the pain where he hits Bucky. "Are you okay?" Someone asks and Bucky looks at him. Once Bucky found out that Steve was beside him, Bucky looks down to the ground. "I will be alright." Bucky whispers. Steve puts his fingers under Bucky's chin and lifts Bucky's head so Bucky could look Steve in the eyes. Steve puts his thoughts together when Bucky just closes his eyes shut. "Has your last alpha abused you?" Steve asks fearing what his answer was. Bucky whimpers and his body starts to shake. "O Buck, come here." Steve says and Bucky nearly collapses into Steve's arms. Bucky just couldn't hold the tears anymore. 

"shhh, it's okay. He is not here to hurt you anymore." Steve soothes. Bucky shudders and sighs. "I'm sorry. " Bucky manages to wheeze out. Steve jst wraps his arms tighter aroud Bucky. Steve just wanted to wrap Bucky in hisnarms and never let go. Steve tried not to let the snarky, bitchy, takes nobody's shit, beautiful omega under his skin. But in the end Bucky had manage to get not only under Steve' skin, but into his heart. Seve sas in love with Bucky and god did he want to tell him. But little did Steve and Bucky know was that the rest of the group was wide awake and also found out about Bucky's past alpha who beated him and called him worthless, and only kept him because Bucky was pregnant with his child. The group was disgusted. Not with Bucky, but with the last alpha Bucky had.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a true fallout 4 fan, then you sjould know these weapons!

Bucky's eyes open and squints and puts his hand up to cover the morning sun that was glaring into his eyes. "Morning." Clint says. Bucky sits up and streches. "Morning." Bucky says but then yawns. "Did you sleep well?" Clint asks. "Yeah, not too bad." Bucky says. Bucky looks around to see that everyone else was gone. "Where did everybody go?" Bucky asks. "Went to get supplies." Clint says. Bucky nods. Dogmeat whines and licks Bucky's hand. Bucky smiles and scratches Dogmeat behind his ears. "That dog loves you." Clint says. Bucky nods. "He helps me." Bucky says.

Just then Steve and the rest of the group comes back. "Hey Buck, I grabbed some weapons to see what ones you are strongest at." Steve says and puts the weapons on the ground. Bucky peaks at them. Bucky's eyes lit up when he sees the sniper rifle. It was gorgeous.  Bucky grabs it. "Long time since I used this." Bucky says and checks the aim. Bucky adjusted it. "Well, let's see how your aim is." Natasha says and grabs a empty wine bottle. Natasha puts the bottle on the stump that was 500 yards away. "Okay, let's do this!" Natasha yells and Bucky aims. Bucky breathes in and breathes out. Bucky breathes in again and pulls the trigger. Bullseye! The bullet lands directly in the middle of the bottle, shattering it.

Everyone raises their eyebrow. "Alright, that is definitely strong suite. " Clint says. Bucky grins. Steve steps up. "Have you used a combat shotgun before?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and Sam hands him the gun. Bucky grabs it. "Aim for that tree." Sam says and points to the nearest tree. Bucky roll his eyes and aims at the tree. Hits it perfectly where Bucky wanted it. Steve whistles. "You weren't lying when you said you can take care of yourself." Steve said. Bucky grins. "Well, I am gald you believe me now." Bucky says.

Steve grins and takes a closer look at the blade that Bucky had when they first met. "Can I look at your blade?" Steve asks and Bucky hands it over to him. Steve looks up at Bucky. "Where did you get this?" Steve asks. Bucky eyes Steve feeling a little confused on why Steve reaction is like it is. Bucky is truly not sure if Steve's reaction is a good one or a bad one. "Umm off a dead body? Why?" Bucky asks. Steve looks at him. "This blade is rare to find. It's called Kremvh's Tooth, a very good blade." Steve says and Bucky raises his eyebrows. "Well, I didn't know it was rare to find but I agree with the whole very good blade thing." Bucky says. Steve smiles. "You are something, I tell you." Steve says. Bucky smiles and looks down. "Yeah well, runs in my family." Bucky says feeling all of a sudden lonely and really wanted to find his son. "We will find Michael,  trust me." Steve says and puts his hand onto Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky smiles. "I trust you, all of you. So let's get started shall we?" Bucky says and everyone cheers and whoops. They all pack up and starts to head out.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

Dogmeat barks, signaling that he found something. Bucky walks over and sees that it is a health kit and passes it over to Bruce. "That dog is fantastic! He is so helpful." Bruce says and puts the health kit into his bag. Bucky smiles. "Dogmeat is amazing, isn't he?" Bucky asks. The others laugh. They have stopped for the night and Bucky was sitting down looking up at the stars. "Michael,  where are you?" Bucky asks quetly so only himself can hear it and hopefully his son will too.

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

A tennager boy was walking through town and walked up to a guard. "Excuse me sure, have you seen my mother?" The boy asks. The guard looks at him. "Whatvis your mothers name?" The guard asks. He looks at him. "His name is Bucky Barnes. He is an omega." The boy explains. The guard looks at the tennager in surprised. "Who are you?" The guard asks curious. "I am sixtesn years old and my nae is Micheal Barnes." Michael says.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky shivers as the cold wind flows by. "Jesus this morning is cold." Clint says and Bucky nods in return. Natasha was making sure the fire is not going out. Steve was on a high rock looking out. Bucky shivers once more an smiles when Dogmeat comes over and whines. "What is it boy?" He asks and kneels down. Dogmeat nuzzles into the Omega's neck and barks and walks away. "I think he wants you to follow." Bruce says. Bucky nods. "I will be right back guys." He calls out. 

"Alright just be careful." Steve says. Bucky turns to give him a thumbs up and walks off. 

Fury comes out. "Hello Rogers. I see you found our Omega friend." He says. The group stands and walk on over to him. "Why are you here Fury?" Steve asks roughly, alert. "Well how about that I know where his son is." He starts. The rest straightens up. "Where is he?" Clint aks. 

"He is sixteen years old and is also looking for his mother." Fury says. "Tell us where he is. Let them see each other." Natasha says while taking a step forward. "No. You must not tell him. Not yet. Just trust me." He says and walks off and vanishes. "God damn it!" Clint says. "This is bad." Tony says. "We can't keep this as a secret. He would be heartbroken." He rambles on.

Steve sighs. "Let's just keep this as a secret for now." He says. The others nods, not clearly liking it but agreeing anyway. Just then Bucky comes back. "Hey guys. Dogeat found a huge crate of ammo so I just took it all." He says smiling. The Omega notces the troubled look on there faces and his smile vanishes.

"Is everything alright? " He asks clearly nervous. "No nothing. We have a buiding that might have clus on where Micheal is." Tony says while looking over a map that was almost pitiful to see. Bucky looks at his pipboy and pulls up his map with the locations on it. "Where?" He says. Tony walks over and yanks Bucky's arm towards him. 

"That is so cool! Anyway right here." Tony says. Bucky nods. "Lets move." Steve says. Everyone packs up and moves out.

《____________________________________________________________________________________》

Micheal breathes out as he heads towards this girl. "Hey, are you Pepper?" He asks. She looks over and smiles. "Why yes I am, what do you need?" She asks. He sighs in relief. "Yes you have interviewed a Omega name Bucky Barnes?" He says. She nods. "Yes I have why?" She asks. "My nae is Micheal Barnes. I am his son." He says. She frowns. 

"Her son is a baby." She says sounding suspicious. "The last he saw me, I know. That was sixteen years ago." He says. She looked surprised. "So it is you." She whispers and he nods. "Do you know where he went?" He asks. She smiles sadly and shakes her head no. "But I believe he will be back." She says. He nods. "Okay." He says. 

Wen he turned ten years old he had manage to escape after they told him about his mother. His mother's name was James Buchanan Barnes also known as Bucky Barnes. When he was a baby his mother was in a abusive relationship with a Brock Rumlow who forcefully made him pregnant so he couldn't leave the Alpha. 

Micheal always wanted to meet his mother and for six years he had searched but turned up empty but now two weeks ago people have pointed him in the direction of his mother. Micheal even manage to have a picture of his mother with short hair and a big bright smile on his face. He even had him in his arms minutes after giving birth to him. 

Even though he was in a hospital gown and his hair was wet from sweat his mom was still beautiful. Well he would know since he looked a lot like his mother. He did have his eyes, hair and charm. Or so the woman who raised him said. Apparently she was a friend of Bucky's. Her name was Sarah. He liked her, she was nice but they killed her when the found out that she told Micheal everything. 

He sits down and looks out at the sky. "Where are you mom?" He whispers.

________________________________________________________________

They have just finished clearing a building only for nothing. Bucky sighs in disappointment. Damn it, they are back to square one. Bucky was fustrated and the minute Natasha shook her head saying there was nothing he storms off in fustrated tears. 

Why does life hate him so much? He just wants his son back and life has to keep making sure he will never see him again. Bucky was outside of the building on a log wiping tears away and running his hands through his shaggy hair. He needs it to be cut again. 

Bucky was still fuming when Steve sat down beside him. Bucky looks away and sniffles while wiping angrily at the tears. "I'm sorry that we couldn't find him." He says. The Omega sighs and just shakes his head. Bucky was still sniffling and leans against the Alpha. He needs a hug and Steve was here so he doesn't care if he is an Alpha or not. Steve understands and hugs Bucky. 

Steve and Bucky stayed in that position for a few minutes until Bucky pulls away. "Where are the others?" He asks. The blonde smiles sadly. "They are inside." He says. Bucky nods and looks up at the sky. "I just miss him so much." He says softly. The Alpha sighs. "I understand." He says and Bucky looks over at him. "Do you really?" The brunette nearly snaps. 

Bucky then sighs. "I'm sorry." He whispers. Steve grins and touches the Omega's back. "It's okay. I said it the wrong way what I meant was that I know what it's like missing someone." He says. Bucky bursts into laughter and Steve chuckles with him. "Come on. The others are waiting for us." He says. Bucky nods and follows Steve. "Hey Steve." He says before they enter the building.

"Yeah." He replies. Bucky leans up and kisses the blonde on the cheek. "Thank you." He says softly then smiles and enter the buiding. Steve, shocked and surprised, touches his cheek where the Omega kissed him on the cheek. The Alpha then grins and follows the Omega inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this chapter does follow the game and it will be similar in the next chapter but it will be different I promise.
> 
> Please tell me on what you think so far!


End file.
